


Lovefool

by TJtheanimelover



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, College AU, F/M, Hinata cannot catch a break, Kiba is funny, Kiba is hot, Naruto is an ass, Shino is the voice of reason, Short Chapters, hinata is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJtheanimelover/pseuds/TJtheanimelover
Summary: Kiba is in love with Hinata but thinks he will never have a chance with her because she is dating Naruto. When it comes out that Naruto is cheating a plot is set that gets Kiba and Hinata to become even closer. Will it all go great or will Kiba fuck it up?
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	1. Always a dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fic so go easy on me please. Listen, Naruhina is my OTP and KibaHina would never actually happen in the Narutoverse. However, when I came up with the plot of this story only KibaHina came to mind. This becomes a songfic, towards the end. There will be a happy ending and a sad ending that will come later on so stick around to see which one you like best. Don’t forget to like and review. Naruto and all the characters belong to Kishimoto, not me. If they belonged to me I would be so rich.

Hinata Hyuga. My beautiful, shy, and sweet best friend since orientation. I have been completely in love with her for over 3 years but she has shown no indication of loving me back. Regardless of that little issue I still did things for her and supported her as a best friend should. There is however one thing I cannot support her on and that is her boyfriend. Hinata chose to go out with Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha University's it boy. Uzumaki was a playboy, but he supposedly straightened up his act when he started going out with Hinata. I don’t believe that bullshit for one second. Shino tells me it’s just my jealousy but I just don’t have a good feeling about Uzumaki. Once a dog, always a dog, I should know.


	2. What a Fucking Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the gang plans for Hinata's birthday will Naruto step up to the plate and be a proper bf or will he be an ass?

Hinata’s birthday was coming up in a few weeks so the gang and I decided to set up a trip for her to go on with the rest of the girls. Uzumaki didn’t help with the planning at all, but I did notice that he seemed a bit too excited about the idea of Hinata being gone. In the end, it was decided that we would all take a road trip to Suna where it would be warm, and drop the girls off at a nice resort. Shikamaru was in charge of scheduling everything. Chouji was in charge of snacks. Lee was in charge of getting supplies and gas for the trip. Me, Shino, Neji, and TenTen were all in charge of making a list of things Hinata enjoys doing and making them an itinerary. Sakura, Ino, and Uzumaki were all in charge of shopping for clothes for Hinata. Finally, Sai and Sasuke were in charge of getting the gifts for Hinata that everyone wrote down. Well everyone except Uzumaki, he just told me to write down a gift I think Hinata would like. What a fucking bastard!


	3. This Stupid Fucking Prick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are on their way back to the University and Kiba see something shocking.

The day of the trip finally came and all our hard work (minus the Uzumaki) came in handy because Hinata was crying tears of joy. The road trip was great, although I could tell something was bothering Hinata. I wanted to talk to her about it but since it was her special day, literally everyone was trying to talk to her. I could only hope that whatever was bothering her would be fixed by the end of the weekend. We eventually got the girls to the resort, said our goodbyes, and were on our way back to Konoha. Sadly I was put in the back with Uzumaki and Sasuke who argued like toddlers for half of the ride. Eventually, everyone fell asleep except Shino, because he was driving, and I. Eventually, Uzumaki’s phone started to blow up and I couldn’t help but check it out. I was disgusted by what I saw. This stupid fucking prick.


	4. Throw him in front of a truck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Kiba see and what will he do about it.

I saw nudes and text calling the Uzumaki “daddy” from none other than the University whore. Uzumaki was cheating on sweet sweet Hinata with the well-known slut Shion. What would make him do that to her of all people? The two girls could pass as sisters so it can’t be looks. I can only assume that it’s because Hinata refused to fuck him. Hinata had already told Shino and I that she was planning on giving him her virginity on New Years'. This moron couldn’t wait for a few months, he just had to bag something easy. Thank kami she didn’t or this would hurt much worse for her. I have to bash his face in. I need to throw him out of the car on the highway, preferably in front of a truck. I was seconds away from doing just that when Shino spoke up.

“I’m assuming because of your facial expression and posture that Naruto has done something that will hurt Hinata. I would refrain from hitting him. Hinata wouldn’t want to come home to her boyfriend in the hospital and her best friend in jail. Let her enjoy herself, save the bad news for when she gets back.”

Stupid Shino and his smart, rational fucking thinking.


	5. Kiba cannot stall forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba is finally in front of Hinata but finds it hard to tell her the news.

It's finally the day we bring the girls home. It has been a constant battle not to kill Uzumaki. Finally, I can tell Hinata and then beat him into a bloody pulp. I offered to drive so that I wouldn’t have to sit in the back with that asshole again. I’m speeding so that we get there sooner. As soon as we got to the resort I hopped out of the car, ran to the lobby, and scooped Hinata up over my shoulder to a corner far away from everyone else. I ask her all the formalities like did she enjoy the resort and did she like my gift. What can I say, I was so ready to tell her about what Uzumaki has done. Now that we are face to face I don’t want to see that crushed look on her face. Hina has loved the blonde idiot for a long time, the news will devastate her. I stall as much as I can but eventually, it comes time for me to tell her. Dammit.


	6. Hinata is a badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba tells Hinata but Hinata has something up her sleve.

“Hinata?”  
“Yes, Kiba-Kun?” She says as she looks up at me with those lavender doe-eyes.  
“Hinata I have to tell you something.”  
“What is it Kiba-kun? Is something wrong?” she asks  
“Yes, something is very wrong. Hinata, I’m sorry to have to tell you this but your boyfriend is cheating on you.” I rush out with my eyes closed.  
“I know.” She says in the most deadpan of ways.  
My eyes pop open “Yo-you what?!”  
“I already know about it Kiba-kun” She laughs.  
“You know and you’re okay with it? No, No, No Hinata. You are worth so much. Why are you okay with that asshole walking all over you?”  
“I’m not Kiba-kun. I found out weeks ago and I have just been waiting for the right opportunity to get some payback.” She says with some anger evident in her voice.  
“Who are you and what have you done with Hinata?” I say with a smirk on my face. Well, shit, who knew sweet ole Hinata could be a badass too?  



	7. Fucking Shino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata fills Kiba in on her plan

So after we joke around a bit, Hinata fills me in on her plan. There is an open mic night at a bar near campus Thursday night. Hinata plans to make it seem like she is serenading Uzumaki but in reality, she is really going to expose and break up with him. She even wrote her own song for it. She told me all she needs is a backup singer, a dancer, a drummer, and a guitarist. I told her that I would handle all of that for her and that all she needs to worry about is her singing. I pull her into a long hug. I close my eyes and smell her hair. She whispers a thank you and walks back to the group as I watch her go. God, I am so in love with her. Of course, a perfect moment had to be ruined by the blonde.

“Hey dog breath, I saw you getting cozy with my Hina. You’re not trying to steal her from me are you?” He says as he wraps his arm around my shoulder.   
“Of course not dude. Bro code.” I say as I roll my eyes. He gets off of me and turns around to look at Hinata.  
“Good, cause with that body she isn’t getting away with from me anytime soon.”  
I was so close to punching him, inches from his face when a hand grabs mine. Fucking Shino!


	8. Holy fucking shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata, Kiba, and band practice. Kiba and Hinata get even closer.

So I stick to what I told Hinata I would do and put together a band. Shino is a guitarist, TenTen is on drums and Sai is the backup singer. I of course am the dancer. I wasn’t a stripper for the first two years of college for nothing. We’ve been rehearsing since we got back from Suna. What I didn’t realize when I agreed to dance was that I would be dancing so close to Hinata. Some moves require me to stare into her eyes or pick her up and wrap her legs around her waist. I constantly have to think of a dead cat Akamaru brought me to avoid getting a hard-on. Right now we are at our last rehearsal, but the band left so we are just practicing the choreography. I spin her away from me and bring her back to my chest, but she almost falls so I have to pull her tighter to my chest. We just stare at each other and our heads slowly move together. We are millimeters away from kissing when someone makes a loud noise in the hallway. I jump away from her and stutter out an apology and a goodbye. I got the hell out of that room and thanked whoever made that noise. Holy shit I almost kissed her and holy shit she was gonna kiss me too. Holy, fucking, shit she was gonna kiss me too.


	9. Fuck him still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the day of the performance. Will Kiba and Hinata admit their growing feeling for each other?

The day of the performance is finally here. We drive down to the bar as a group and we wait until it is Hinata’s turn to sing. The other guys were informed of what Uzumaki did so they sit him down on a chair in front of the stage and they sat in the back of him so that he couldn't leave. Hinata straps on her mic and the band gets their equipment set up. Hinata starts out with a small speech:  
“Hello everyone, I’m Hinata. I have been dating the wonderful Naruto for the past few months and I wanted to show my appreciation for him. I thought what better way to do that than in song? So sit back and relax Naruto, this is for you.” She managed to say all that in her sweetest voice and everybody in the bar cheered her on.   
The beat starts and Hinata begins to sing:  
“Dear, I fear we’re facing a problem. You love me no longer I know and maybe there is nothing that I can do to make you to.” She sings as we dance.  
“Lately I have desperately ponderd, spent my nights awake and I wonder what I could have done in another way to make you stay?” She says as we walk to opposite ends of the stage.  
“Reason will not lead to solution, I will end up lost in confusion, I don’t care if you really care as long as you don’t go” She sings as she slowly starts walking towards me.  
“So I cry, I beg, and I pray…” She runs to me and I catch her. We begin to go into a tango like dance.  
“Love me, love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me  
Go on and fool me  
Love me, love me  
Pretend that you love me  
Leave me, leave me  
Just say that you need me”  
“So I cry and I beg for you to” She leaves me and walks to center stage.  
“Love me, love me  
Say that you love me  
Leave me, leave me  
Just say that you need me” I spin her around and pick her up with her legs around my waist.  
“I can’t care bout anything but you” We look deep into each other's eyes as her legs slowly slides down to the floor. Sai takes over for the chorus as she speaks to me.  
Sai: Love me Love me  
Hinata: Say that you love me  
Sai: Fool me Fool me  
Hinata: Go on and fool me  
Sai: Love me Love me  
Hinata: I know that you need me  
Hinata sings: I can’t care bout anything but you  
Hinata moves her mike, grabs the back of my neck, and pulls me into a deep kiss. All I can say is that I am in heaven. I guess that idiot isn’t good for nothing. He's the reason we’re here. We stop kissing to hug, I pull her up and put her legs back around my waist. I look at Uzumaki and give him the bird. He may be the reason this is happening but fuck him still.


	10. Epilogue Happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the happy epilogue where they live happily ever after.

Hinata and I have been dating for almost three years and we couldn’t be happier. After Hinata’s performance, Naruto was kicked out of our friend group for a while. Eventually, once Hinata forgave him and I was able to stop myself from beating him, he was welcomed back. Eventually, we all graduated and we all went our separate ways. We still got together every couple of months though. That idiot Uzumaki actually got Shion pregnant and, because of his attempts to become the mayor, was forced to marry her. He is so miserable it's funny. Hina-hime and I moved into a small house after college and supported each other in our work endeavors. Hinata is now a pre-school teacher and I opened my own vet clinic. Because we are so happy I decided to propose. I planned a romantic dinner on a hilltop under sakura trees. I hid the ring in her wine glass. When she saw it she burst into tears and said yes. Then she told me she had a gift of her own. She gave me a long rectangular box small enough for a watch. I opened it to see a positive pregnancy test. Holy shit! Holy shit! I’m gonna be a dad. Oh, Kami I’m gonna be a dad. My eyes rolled to the back of my skull and I fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought of the happy ending and decided to write it because it's cute and it fits the personalities of the character traits I gave them.


	11. Epilogue Unhappy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the alternate bad ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I thought of both a happy ending and a bad ending I decided to write both and have the readers decide which one they like the best. I personally love movies that have alternate endings so this is reflective of that.

So Hinata and I had been dating for a few months and it’s been great up until now. The past few weeks she’s been distant and telling me that she was busy with school work. I’m convinced that she has either been cheating on me or I was just her rebound. Before we started dating I would have never thought that of Hinata but having Hinata as a girlfriend is different than having her as a best friend. Tonight is the night of my birthday and once again Hinata is busy. I’m so angry at Hinata that I felt the need to get back at her. So I hit up my ex-girlfriend Tamaki. She gets up to my dorm room and I rip her clothes off, throw her on my bed and fuck her roughly. About halfway through I feel this immense guilt so I place her face down and fuck her from behind while imagining she is Hinata. Eventually, we finish and fall asleep. I am awoken by a loud gasp. I jump up and what I see makes me feel like a fucking idiot. I see Hinata with a big open trench coat with lingerie on. She is holding a cake in a glass jar and an envelope. She drops the cake and runs out. Shit! I threw on some clothes and chased after her as she ran out of the building.  
“Shit! Hinata wait up!”  
She spins around on the sidewalk and yells, “No you shut the fuck up! What is wrong with you! I never in a million years thought that you would cheat on me too! I am such a fucking dummy!”   
I look at her in shock. Hinata has never cursed or yelled at anyone. I look at her as she has tears running down her beautiful face. I have never felt like such an idiot in my life.   
“Bu-But Hinata you’ve been so distant lately. You’ve been coming up with excuses to avoid me. I thought that you didn’t love me or that you were cheating on m-”  
“I thought you knew me better than that Kiba! I would never do that to anyone. I still loved you!” She shouts and cuts me off.  
“Do you wanna know what I was doing while I was avoiding you? I was planning for your birthday. I did extra school work so that I could afford to take a week off of school. I booked a flight to Hawaii and planned an entire romantic getaway for us. I also just spent hours making your favorite cake. I guess this is the thanks I get for trying to do something nice for you huh?”  
I look at her in shock. Here is this beautiful, sweet girl who went to such great lengths to make sure that I had a great birthday and I screwed it all up. Dumbass, Dumbass, Dumbass.  
“Hinata, I-”  
“Save it Kiba. I’m done with you. Take your last look at my body cause you will never see it again. You can have these tickets. Maybe you and your bitch can use them. Don’t forget to try the cake, you can eat it off the floor like the dog you are.” She says as she turns around, ties her trench coats, and begins to walk away.  
“Hina, please-”  
“Oh, and Kiba?”  
She turns her head to look me in my eyes.  
“Happy birthday.” Her tears start to flow again and she walks away with her shoulders shaking from sobbing.   
I couldn’t do anything but watch her leave. How ironic that I hated Uzumaki so much for how he treated her but I ended up treating her the exact same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said at the beginning it takes a dog to know one and Kiba really is a dog. I was tempted to end it with Hinata getting hit by a car because I am a little sadistic. In the end tho I decided that little Hina-Hime had been through enough.


End file.
